


Instagram

by Shalia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia
Summary: 注意事项：1.原作时间线十年后2.OOC3.矫情的人感冒写出来的矫情文字，请不要带脑子阅读
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 3





	Instagram

**Author's Note:**

> 注意事项：  
> 1.原作时间线十年后  
> 2.OOC  
> 3.矫情的人感冒写出来的矫情文字，请不要带脑子阅读

——单恋中的人是蓝色。

在上期杂志刊登的情感类问卷调查中，蓝色被大部分参与调查的读者选为了“得不到回应的感情”的代表色。

当然这只是一个不足以说明任何问题的小调查，也不会有人无聊到将这件事联系到板块的负责编辑黑子哲也身上，即使他拥有着一头水蓝色的头发。

学生时期早已习以为常的低存在感，似乎在毕业工作后依然适用。虽然被人无视确实不是件令人愉快的事，不过在某些时候，例如临时加班赶稿这类的事也轮不到他，这倒是让热衷于准时下班的黑子哲也感到一丝庆幸。

所以，在听说下期杂志封面的采访对象是那位人气颇高的国民模特时，他想，这个能算是天大般“福利”的机会，大概也是轮不到他的。

于是，在主编把这件采访当红模特的差事派到黑子哲也身上时，曾经只在球场完成最后一击绝杀而受众人瞩目的感觉突然再次涌现，特别是周围那几位愤愤盯穿他的女同事，平时亲切待人的态度一秒转变，他甚至不敢回望，后背惊悚得发麻。

可为什么会是他？

“黑子君中学时不是和黄濑君在同一所学校吗，据说你们还是同个篮球队的队员，我想老同学肯定能挖到黄濑君更多料！”主编仿佛已经预见了火爆的独家新闻，自信且毫无顾忌地笑着，“黑子君和黄濑君关系应该不错吧？毕竟是一个队——”

“没有。”

“我就说吧，这次的采访肯定还是黑子君——欸？”

说实话，他的心情在听见那个名字的瞬间变得十分复杂。

黄濑凉太对于黑子哲也而言，是个早已消失在他平平无奇的二十六岁人生中的一个名字。

仅此一个名字，而已。

对于黄濑凉太的记忆，似乎还停留在高中时期那位拼了命和诚凛对战的海常王牌。无论是总喜欢粘着他的黄濑君，还是在球场上过分耀眼的黄濑君，又或是站在闪光灯前，受万千粉丝喜爱，帅气得令人嫉妒的黄濑君。

这对于如今的黑子哲也，也只不过是埋藏在过去记忆中的一小部分，与现在的他毫无关系。

况且先不提这么多年都未曾联系过的那位名模先生究竟还记不记得他，把采访的事交代给他一个普通编辑真的合适吗？

“采访的内容之前就已经定好了，黑子君只要照着列出来的问题一个个提就行。”

“黄濑君自从几年前出国发展后就很少接受国内杂志社的采访了，这次回国我们是头一个抓到消息预约到采访名额的，还是希望黑子君能替我们杂志社把握好这次机会。”

主编一副不容反驳的神情，黑子哲也很少在对方脸上见到过这般严肃的模样，多年的社交经验告诉他在这个节骨眼上，就算是拒绝也没有任何用处，毕竟他也只是一个普通职员罢了。

然而真要让他去对着那位许久不见的模特做采访，他实在不能保证自己能否顺利将主编想要的内容收集回来。

就如主编所说的。

黑子哲也和黄濑凉太的关系应该不错吧？

中学同校又是同篮球社的正式队员，再怎么样关系也会比普通同学近得多，可事实上——

并没有。

黄濑凉太与黑子哲也的关系只能算是普通朋友，最多能再加上个高中时期的竞争对手。高中毕业后他们就再也没联系过了，就如最为寻常被遗忘在角落中的记忆碎片，本就是身处两个世界的人，再无关联才是意料之中的结局。

杂志社交给他的提问列表，对黄濑凉太的私人取向问题占了一大半的篇幅，这估计也是大部分女性读者最为关心的内容。

身高与体重是基本，喜欢的食物、喜欢的颜色以及假期里最想做的事……黑子哲也按照列表顺序将脑海中的预想答案填写在了后面，直到在最后一项“理想型恋人”的地方停顿了。

黄濑凉太的理想型有很多种。

甚至在不同的时期阶段，都可以找出具体的爱豆人选。

黑子哲也就曾在十几本专访中，总结归纳出十种不同的那位知名模特的理想型恋人。他实在不知道该怎么从那么多种类型的女孩子中将问题的答案挑选出，索性等采访那天重新把问题抛给对方，或许能顺势套出“黄濑凉太的理想型”第十一个版本。

采访的当天，从杂志社出发前他们主编还特地握着他的手关照他，“这次可是我们社销量能不能冲上去的大好机会！”

接着，他的手上就被塞进了一张卡片，黑子哲也低头看了一眼，随即眉头紧皱在一起。

“我订了A酒店的豪华套房，到时候你们就去那里采访，最好找个理由把他经纪人给支走，然后趁机套他的话！最好还是独家从没发布过的那种料……”

黑子哲也心情复杂地上了车，主编塞给他的那张房卡此时就像一块烙印烫得他胸口发疼。

再怎么说跟许久不见的同学单独约在酒店见面也太奇怪了，更何况对方还是那个有名的模特，万一被潜伏在周围的八卦记者拍到了些什么，别说销量大卖了，估计黄濑凉太的经纪人会彻底拒绝此后的一切杂志采访。

可坐上车后的心情又是忐忑不安的。

他确实有一些想要见到黄濑凉太，但也仅此是“一些”，更多的则是害怕见到那人后，自己早已平静的心境会产生变化。

他不敢去到那个人的身边，甚至只是远远的站在拍摄现场的最后排看见那人一眼，喉咙口就像被堵住了一般，发不出一个音节。

“我想你应该就是B社过来采访凉太的记者吧？”

黑子哲也这才注意到一位身穿黑色休闲短T的男人靠近了自己，从对方的面容以及语气来看，他想那应该是黄濑凉太的经纪人。

“是的先生，我是负责采访的黑子哲也，请多指教。”他朝那人微微鞠躬，脸上并没有过多的表情，一头水蓝色的发丝和过于白皙的肌肤更显得他清冷得很难让人接近。

山田仔细打量着眼前的少年，不太明白为什么B社会派一个看起来像是二十刚出头，还在实习的大学生过来采访当红国际名模。

要知道他们这次短暂的回国期间接受的访谈并不多，而B社则是在一年前就持续给他们工作室发送想要采访黄濑凉太的信息，这才堪堪排上号，重视程度肯定是很高的。

所以他才更加不能理解只派这位黑子君进行采访的原因，况且这位少年看上去也并不像是健谈的类型，而凉太这几年又是对什么都提不起兴趣，除了工作外就没见过脸上带着笑颜的黄濑凉太。

山田不禁为这次已经预感失败的采访感到一丝寒心，“今天的采访时间是一小时，定在凉太拍摄工作结束后的30分钟，那么请黑子君在这边静候一会儿了。”

黑子哲也点头表示明白，但其实说是“等一会儿”，时间就直接从上午逼近黄昏了。产品拍摄期间他无法拍摄用作采访的照片，而黄濑凉太的休息时间也是被人直接送进了休息室，可以说他没法与那人有一秒钟的交谈机会。

所幸他对黄濑凉太的拍摄过程不感兴趣，只不过在远处看着黄濑君时，会发现那人与之前自己印象中的少年有些不同。

他变得不再像是自己记忆中，那个宛若太阳般温暖的人。

男人成熟帅气的五官依然那般耀眼，甚至比起高中时期的黄濑君，今天那位身着灰蓝色西装的男人更有令人痴迷的魅力。

从拍摄现场Staff不时发出的克制的尖叫，不难看出如今的名模黄濑凉太早已不再是从前青涩的初露锋芒的少年。

黑子哲也一直躲在最后排的角落，这种躲人的行当对他而言再熟悉不过，只要他想，不被人认出是件很容易的事。

是的，他发现自己不由自主地在躲着那个全场目光集中处的男人。

在还未见到黄濑凉太之前，他从未发现自己原以为早已平静止水的内心，居然还会有再次翻起波浪的一天。

所以他全程都在很小心地躲着和那人无意间的视线相触，可反过来想自己的行为根本毫无意义，不管怎样最后他都得完成上司交给他的工作。

他等了很久，身边擦肩而过的工作人员换了一波又一波，甚至现场的打光灯也被撤下，那个光亮的世界回归成一片漆黑，周围安静得没有一丝声音。

最终，他是被口袋里的手机铃吵醒的。

原来他在等待的过程中睡着了，默认的手机铃响过了两遍，他才慢慢恢复了精神，接起电话后竟然是山田经纪人打给他的电话。

“……如果十分钟之内不能进行采访的话，那只能当是贵社主动取消这次访谈了。”

黑子哲也慌忙站起身，询问了他们现在所在的地点，然后掏出那张主编塞给他的房卡，把酒店地点报了过去。

果不其然电话那头安静了几秒，似乎是对所选的地点感到不满。

“采访人员只有我一人，没有其他可疑人员，也不会对黄濑君做什么，我们不会拿工作开玩笑，请您放心。”少年清冷的声线透过手机传入耳里，不知为何莫名有种令人安心的魔力。

山田在确认了好几遍注意事项后，答应了对方把自家模特先送过去，相对的由于贵社自己耽误了采访时间，为了下一个行程，他们只能把时间缩短到半小时。

黑子哲也没说什么，打了出租车后直奔酒店，内心暗想这家酒店和拍摄地点还隔着不少车程，车费一定要找主编报销才行。

他下了车后直接在酒店门口见到了山田先生，那人焦急地等在原地拿着手机查看时间，在见到黑子哲也后赶紧把人拉进了大厅。

“你订的房间号是多少？我让凉太在车里先躲着，这酒店人流量太多，被发现是很麻烦的。”话里话外无疑不在不满着黑子哲也怎么会订这家酒店的套房，要不是他事先出来探查一番，估计这里直接就变黄濑凉太粉丝见面会现场了。

可地点不是他选的，而是他们那位“明智”的大主编。

在报过房间号后，黑子哲也先去了房间等人。

电梯屏幕显示的数字逐渐上升，不知是不是他的错觉，他只觉得那数字变化的愈来愈快。

他的心脏仿佛不受控般地在他的胸膛里乱窜，打开门关上门的那段记忆就像一瞬间消失般，等黑子哲也反应过来时，自己已经对着一床纯白的床套发晕了。

他不禁怀疑自己第一次当上帝光正选，上场打篮球时有没有这般紧张过，而如今只是面对与一个旧识朋友的重逢，却紧张到浑身冒汗。

见到黄濑君后，第一句话该说什么？

黄濑君，好久不见，还记得我吗？

不行，这太像套近乎了，万一对方对自己本身就没什么好感，反而会更让人感到厌烦。

黄濑君你好，我是B社的记者，负责今天的采访内容。

这好像又太过官方了……

他后悔了，后悔答应主编接下这个任务，果然十年后的黑子哲也并没有自己想象中的无欲无求。

正当他还在纠结第一句问候语时，那扇房门被人推开了。

屋外的人在看见他的第一眼，和他一样愣在了原地。

黑子哲也就这样看着那个距离自己不到五米远的人，脸上的表情从惊讶到疑惑和纠结的变化。

也是，不然你还在暗自期待些什么呢？

只不过他没想到他与黄濑凉太重逢之后的第一句话，居然是由对方提起的。

“……小黑子？”

就只是这么一句简单的询问，却让黑子哲也的内心一阵泛酸。

他已经不记得自己有多久没有听见那人用这么亲昵的称呼唤过自己，甚至就连上次与黄濑凉太的交谈，似乎还停留在两人高中毕业的十年前。

“黄濑君你好，没想到你还记得我——”

“这是当然的吧！”

他的太阳，他的黄濑凉太来到他的身边，握紧了他的手。

那一瞬间黑子哲也有种回到了十年前的幻觉，那张惊艳的脸庞放大出现在眼前的感觉令心脏很不好受，他本能地后退了几步，然后背靠着酒店的墙无奈地开口。

“请黄濑君先放开我。”

他不知道对方在想什么，黑子哲也从未看透过面前人的想法。就像现在那人咬着下唇，眼里透露出的复杂目光像一根根细针戳在他的心上。

他感觉自己突然变得非常不堪，心虚地无法直视对方那双过于耀眼的金瞳。

“我是B社的记者，耽误了采访时间我很抱歉，那么接下来请黄濑君多指教，我们直接开始吧。”

男人什么都没说，但那静静看着他的视线比伤人的言语更让他感到难受。

原本那暗自期待见到对方的心情，如今只被满满的紧张与惶恐替代。黑子哲也生怕自己的心思完全暴露在那位模特面前，每一句要说出的话都谨慎考虑了许久。

可采访的进度却出乎他意料的顺利，两个人公事公办地整理了关于黄濑凉太个人取向方面的问题，和他之前预想的答应差不多，除去一个喜欢的颜色在今天换为了蓝色。

“那么，黄濑君的理想型恋人是什么样的呢？”

“……”

黑子哲也喜欢用笔记录一些访谈中的关键词，这是他中学上学时就养成的一个习惯，况且用笔记录的时候不需要去关注别人的表情，也给自己缓解了不少尴尬。

他庆幸自己今天有带笔记本过来，也庆幸主编交给他的提问难度都不是很高，虽然眼下的情况实在没有办法回应主编对他挖到独家的期待。

黑子哲也只想尽快离开这个地方，越快越好。

他感受到自己握笔的手都在颤抖，对面那人向他传来的视线令他止不住地惶恐，每一次那个熟悉的声音响起时，都让他心脏骤停般。

“黑子哲也。”

“……？”

他抬头正对上那双满盛光芒的金瞳。

黄濑凉太撞进了他的视野中，不容他抗拒的，一种抵抗不了的魔力使他的眼睛无法从对方那张过分帅气的脸上移开。

他听见自己的心跳声持续加快，在还未从那人久违地叫自己全名的惊异中缓过神时，他的脸颊就被那双温暖的手捧在掌心。

“黑子哲也，我的理想型是黑子哲也。”

大概是那一瞬间的光太令人向往，他几乎是快要沉溺在那人的玩笑话中。

他想起从前，金发少年也总是在他身边说着“喜欢你”的浪漫告白。前辈们有时会打趣他和黄濑凉太之间的关系。

从相识到高中毕业，整整五年的时间。黑子哲也只是一个普通的人类，而黄濑凉太则是诱惑他吃下那颗毒果的蛇。

但他非常清楚，黑子哲也和黄濑凉太之间不会有开始，当然也谈不上什么结束。

当他得知了黄濑君新交了女朋友这件事时，可笑的还是桃井五月告诉他的。

是啊，他们只是普通朋友的关系，普通到连恋爱这种事都不会跟对方分享。

“黄濑君，请你不要再开我的玩笑了。”

就如以往，他甩开了那人的手，带着微愠的表情继续在笔记本上写着连自己都看不懂的文字。

“也是呢，不过我还是很想知道小黑子这十年来做了什么，结婚了吗？毕竟我们已经很久没联系了。”

黑子哲也没回答黄濑凉太抛过来的问题，他抬头看着对方陷入回忆中的脸，一时间仿佛也回到了两人高中毕业的那段时间。

黄濑凉太出国前有特地跑去他家找过他，那大概是他们间最不像普通朋友的一次相遇。

黑子哲也放学回到家时，就看见那位仿佛闪着光的人靠在他家门前。

明明当时的落日余晖充斥着他的视野，可他似乎只能望见那一束耀眼的光。

十八岁的少年想不通为何对方要从那么远的地方特地跑过来，找他只为了问他一句“你觉得我要不要出国”。

黄濑凉太是否要出国，这跟黑子哲也说实话没太大关系。一他们不是亲人，二也不是关系非常亲密的朋友，三更加不是……

他想了一会儿，然后对那人说，“黄濑君的话一定不能忍受异地恋吧。”

“欸？”

“如果是黄濑君的话，一定忍受不了异地恋，然后过不了多久就会与恋人分手。”

“小黑子！你的意思是——！”少年的语气不知为何变得兴奋。

但在那时，不曾见过面的女孩身影浮现在他的脑海，那个在无数夜里令他嫉妒得发疯的人，此时面对着他那位“普通朋友”，黑子哲也只觉得过于讽刺。

他从不是个圣人，他有想要却得不到的东西，他也无法笑着祝福喜欢的人和别人终成眷属。

于是他头也不回地打开家门，转头对着那人说，“我希望黄濑君还是以自身的前途为重，我没有办法给你很好的主意，请黄濑君自己好好考虑吧。”

黑子哲也结婚了吗？

没有，他甚至连和一个女生好好交往的经验都没有。

他无法跟其他人交往，这是他在和第五个相亲对象见面后得出的结果。

原因没人能比他自己更加清楚，只是他不说，其他人就算是问也问不出什么。久而久之家人对他的期望就是希望他能够平安幸福。

可他怎么才能够幸福的？他早在高中毕业的那一个夜晚，将自己的身体连同整颗心都交给了另一人。

一个没有心的空壳，又怎么能谈论“幸福”呢？

他回避了一切对方向他投来的对于他的好奇事项，只在最后理想型的地方简单地写了一句“温柔的人”，毕竟这也是之前这位名模先生在各种访谈中提到过的多种理想型重合点。

“那么小黑子，这么久不见你对我没有什么好奇的吗？”

“我为什么要对黄濑君的事好奇？”

“也是呢……”

黑子哲也一边整理文稿一边查看拍摄的照片，确定无误后打算先退场。虽然这样做似乎不太礼貌，但他无法再继续和黄濑凉太待在一个空间里。

就连与那人呼吸同一片空气都让他快要崩溃。

他集中在整理东西上，也就没多余的精神注意对方和他闲扯了什么，黄濑凉太问他一句，他便反射性地回答了一些无关紧要的话语。

“上个月我还被我家的猫抓了几道印子，说起来也太可怜了些。”

“如果不是黄濑君误给它吃了过期的零食，也不会被它抓伤了。”

“……我给它吃了什么？”

“过期的香蕉干。”

在他反应过来自己说了什么后，事情已经脱离了他的预料。

黄濑凉太紧抓着他的手腕，将他整个人按在了一旁的床铺上。那从上压迫过来的视线让黑子哲也回想起自己究竟犯了什么愚蠢的错误。

那双本就漂亮的金瞳被蒙上了一层水雾，就如曾经他追逐的那个爱哭的少年。时光仿佛倒退回了那一刻，黄濑凉太在黑子哲也的家门口，拽着他的手带着低落的语气问他，能不能后天去他的送别会。

也是那一天，黑子哲也将自己全部见不得人的想法锁在了心底。可在见到那人醉酒后过分迷人的面容后，下的决心再次动摇。

他想，自己那晚也是如今天的黄濑凉太这般，一滴滴不停涌出的泪水低落在金发少年的脸颊上，他放纵自己，迈出了无法挽回的那一步，在欲望中彻底沉沦，在绝望般爱着的人怀里化成一滩水。

“我出国前的那个晚上，究竟发生了什么？”

身上人此时看向自己的视线，就如一把利刃，将他的心脏全然剖开。

黑子哲也变得不再像以往处事冷静的自己，在秘密被发现的那一刻，他就无法再控制自己的情绪。

处在崩溃边缘的神经，根本没法让他集中精神去思考该如何面对这种情况的发生。

而黄濑凉太从抛出那句提问的那刻起，就再没说过什么。只是同样滴落在他脸上的滚烫的泪珠，令他变得无措。

他没有办法解释，甚至堵在喉咙口的话语此时也变成了欲出的哭声，他只能颤抖着攥着那人的衬衣，视线不敢与身上人相对，用尽自己此时唯一能够想到语词组织语言。

“……什么都没有。”

“没关系的……黄濑君，我已经舍弃那种感情了，所以……”

请你忘记这件事吧。

他知道自己想要提出一个多么让人难以接受的理由，那种事，那种令人厌恶的事，怎么可能想忘就忘得掉。

“黄濑君，我不想被你讨厌。”

说完，黑子哲也便没有了再去看身上人的勇气，他紧闭着眼，却发现一道热流从自己眼角滑过，而另一个印在他的脸颊上的轻柔触感，吻去了他滴落的泪珠。

下一秒，他落入了一个炽热的怀抱中，被他的太阳满身心的拥抱。

“怎么可能，会讨厌啊……”

黑子哲也心底里有着那么一块专门用来埋东西的地方。都是些早已用不着的记忆，比如上学时在走廊擦肩而过的隔壁班学生的名字，又比如前几天喝过的一家味道一般的香草奶昔。这些是全部清空都没有关系的记忆，就算是留下也只会产生大脑的负担。

他一股脑将自认为不需要的记忆埋进了那块虚无之地，却在如今只是从其他人的口中听到那个人的名字，那些早已丢弃的东西便如潮涌般冲破脆弱的阻碍。

他想，事到如今他到底该如何自欺欺人，明明比任何人都在意，明明对那个人的思念已经满溢而出。

黑子哲也非常清楚，自己当时拼尽全力埋下的，那些有关于“黄濑凉太”的全部记忆与感情，绝不是说消失就能消失的东西。

因为那是光啊。

那是黑子哲也的光。

他曾视两位同队队友为“光”，但那是完全不同的意义。

那是唯一的，他不曾向任何人提起的一缕金色的“光”。

黄濑凉太是在他平淡无奇的普通人生中，靠近他，温暖他，照亮了他整个世界的光。

END.


End file.
